Night 6
Previous: Night 5 Next: Night Null FNaC= Night 6 is the sixth night playable in Five Nights at Candy's. In this night, all the animatronics are active. Do what you did in Nights 3-5, but you must now be more watchful when checking your doors and cameras due to The Rat becoming active. Watch closely, because it's easy to miss The Rat in the camera feeds as he's often well hidden. Night 6 Phone Call "Uh, you do know that you don't have to be here today, right? Well, I guess you're just that determined to the job, erm. Uh, *breathes* anyway. Uh, you've done... great job this week, so now please take a break tomorrow, okay? Erm, see you next week. Good night." Completing Night 6 After beating Night 6, the player will be be able to see Mary Schmidt overtime paycheck, now without The Rat's shadow, but with reflection of Candy the Cat. It will also grand the player their 2nd star in the main menu, and a Candy the Cat Plush in the office. Cutscene *Date: 11/13/1964 *Hour: 00:00 *Animatronics: RAT, Old Candy and Blank the Animatronic It's worth a note that this cutscene starts with screen Loading Record instead of Loading Feed, since the cutscene takes place 23 years before. The cutscene appears to take place a few hours before the Night 5 cutscene The cutscene shows RAT, Old Candy and Blank lying on the conyeror belt. After few moments RAT moves and starts to get up. He stands up and walks to the right of the screen. After few moments he appears right in front of camera with possessed eyes, and the cutscene ends. |-|FNaC 2= Night 6 is the sixth playable night in Five Nights at Candy's 2. It introduces RAT and The Cat. In this night, only RAT and The Cat will be active. Like Withered Chester, The Cat will sometimes try to climb into the vents, but there's also RAT, who can sometimes be caught staring right into the camera and crashing the Security System like Withered Penguin. To avoid this, use the same tactics like you did with Chester (scaring The Cat away with by using the telephone in the corresponding room) and The Penguin (quickly switching cameras, when RAT appears close to the camera). Otherwise, both RAT and the Cat will move around the building and you can lure them to other rooms by using the phones. Completing Night 6 Again in there are two endings, but this time, they aren't separated by the Custom Night that was played, but rather one Night 5 and another Night 6 and onwards ending. The ending can be found on the Custom Night page. The player will also get the 2nd star on the main menu. If the player beats Night 6, 7 or 8, they will be presented with this text instead of the one from Night 5: .... August 2007 FACTORY BURNED TO THE GROUND! The old abandoned robotics factory that was scheduled for demolition had caught on fire this morning. The exact cause of the fire is unknown, but experts were able to deduct that the fire originated from somewere within the warehouse department of the factory. It was also discovered that the factory's power-schedule had not been discontinued when the factory closed, so the cause was most likely either faulty wiring or overloaded heating equipment. The local fire brigade arrived at the factory around 7 AM, where already most of the building was engulfed in flames. Around 8 AM the building then finally collapsed, leaving behind nothing but rubble. WORST M... Minigame The Night 6 Minigame features multiple successive Minigames. ;Minigame 1 *Animatronic: Old Candy *Command: Follow *Year: 1965 Starting from the Main Party Room, the player controls Old Candy to follow Shadow Candy through the restaurant. The chairs are again red to indicate the time period, though a lone table still sits in the Secondary Party Room without Chester's curtain, this likely being set before Chester was added to the restaurant. Shadow Candy is followed through Main Hall 1, then to the Secondary Party Room and into Parts & Services. Inside, Shadow Candy has disappeared and the player will find a technician working at a table. Upon approaching, the technician will turn around in surprise and rush over with an unknown tool; reaching Old Candy will end the Minigame. ;Minigame 2 *Animatronic: Blank the Animatronic *Command: Collect *Year: 1976 Starting in the Drawing Room, the player controls a notably cleaner, unbroken Blank to collect another set of five children's drawings scattered throughout the restaurant. The pictures collected are: 1) a drawing of a cat's head with the captions "My favorite cat" and "Candy", presumably referring to Old Candy, indicating he was still in service at this point in time, 2) a child dancing to a boombox's music with Old Candy, 3) a sketch of the outside of the restaurant with the name "Candy's Burgers an(the name is unfinished)", 4) what is clearly the Old Candy animatronic in front of a trio of happy children labeled "Friends!!!". After leaving the room with the fourth picture, the player is immediately made to view the fifth image, a frightful sketch of Shadow Candy's face. When the player finishes viewing the picture, they will see Shadow Candy standing in front of them, and the minigame will end. ;Minigame 3 *Animatronic: Old Candy *Command: Help *Year: 1987 Starting from the Main Party Room full of happy children, the player controls Old Candy to wander the restaurant, passing a man standing impatiently in Main Hall 1, and discovering that the Secondary Party Room is blocked off by construction fences, potentially indicating the installation of Chester's curtain area. Upon following Shadow Candy into the Office, they will discover a crying child. Walking over will make the child happy, and he will race out. Following him will result in the player discovering the man from before scolding the child. Old Candy will approach the man, and the minigame will end. Trivia * Sometimes, RAT and The Cat can also be caught being in the same room at once. This doesn't occur with any other animatronics. |-|FNaC 3= Night 6\Final Night is the sixth playable night in Five Nights at Candy's 3. Monster Vinnie replaces Monster RAT and Monster CAT, he only act as a fast version of Monster RAT. Before Night Cutscene When starting the Final Night, like the intro of the game, the player sees Monster Vinnie's head facing away from the screen, this time with dramatic music playing in the background. "Why did you return here? The secret's out. The weight of your guilt has been erased. So why did you return here? I guess you wanted to confront the problem. Me... the problem. I didn't realize what you had done until I was in my bed, about to sleep. I was never able to think clearly again. I don't even know if it still would've happened, if you hadn't been there. But you were there, you saw it all. And now, the truth has come out... and my life ends. It will never be like before... I had everything..." After Monster Vinnie stops talking, similar to the aforementioned introduction, his head will turn to face the player. The music will stop, and Monster Vinnie will resume speaking, with glowing pupils appearing in his eye sockets midway into his dialogue. "And then you took it away. You don't get to walk away from what you've done to me. You've ruined my life. And now I will make sure... YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SLEEP AGAIN." Monster Vinnie will then reveal his entire face, briefly jumpscaring the player, and the night will begin. Gameplay Monster Vinnie acts exactly the same as Monster RAT, except Monster Vinnie moves much faster and takes more time to chase under the bed. He will try to avoid your light by moving his head in a 360-Degree circle rather than Monster RAT's triangular movement pattern, and will actively walk around the room, making shining your light into their eyes much more difficult. Also, Monster Vinnie will not distort your tape recorder when he goes under the bed. Occasionally, Monster Vinnie will laugh much similar to that of Nightmare Fredbear from FNaF 4. This has no purpose other than ambience. Monster CAT has been removed from the night entirely, and Monster Vinnie doesn't pick up this role as he does for the Monster RAT. Trivia *Night 6 has many similarities to that of Night 5 from FNaF 4, with Monster Vinnie replacing Monster CAT and Monster RAT, and adds more challenge and new mechanics upon their appearance. *Monster Vinnie will laugh occasionally throughout the night, similar to that of Nightmare Fredbear from FNaF 4. However, unlike from FNaF 4, Monster Vinnie's laugh serves no other purpose than ambience. *Monster Vinnie, while having the face of Vinnie the Reverse Puppet, has the body of "The Puppeteer" from the FNaC 3 post-night cutscenes. |-|Gallery= Category:FNAC Category:FNAC 2 Category:FNAC 3 Category:Nights